Expecto Patronum
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: En 2 parties. / Teddy vient de perdre quelqu'un et réalise qu'il est peut-être temps de parler de l'étendue sa relation avec James à Ginny et Harry. TW décès
1. Perte

"Mamie, je suis là !" s'était écrié le jeune homme au bas de l'escalier après avoir refermé -claqué- la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Pendant des années, sa grand-mère s'était occupée de lui et Teddy lui rendait désormais la pareille en visitant deux à trois fois par semaine, même s'il avait désormais son propre logement.

Il s'était déchaussé et avait grimpé les marches quatre à quatre, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire enfant. L'odeur reconnaissable de crêpes au rhum embaumait la maison et l'estomac de Teddy émit un gargouillement intéressé.

"Mamie ?" appela Teddy en s'apercevant qu'aucune femme au regard tendre ne l'attendait en haut de l'escalier pour le sermonner sur son allure maigrichonne et le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

Un vieil air de jazz s'échappait de la cuisine, où Teddy se dirigea. Il coupa la musique d'un coup de baguette maîtrisé dirigé vers le poste radio, supposant qu'Andromeda - qui, bien qu'elle refusât de l'admettre, entendait de moins en moins - ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence à cause du raffut.

Il en profita pour piquer une crêpe tiède sur le haut de la pile astronomique posée sur la table avant de partir à la recherche de sa grand-mère.

Il imagina un instant la surprendre avant de repousser l'idée, se souvenant encore du Petrificus Totalus qu'il avait subi l'année passée quand il s'était introduit dans la maison parce qu'il avait perdu les clés de chez lui et ne savait pas où dormir. Les réflexes de sa grand-mère était bien meilleurs qu'elle ne le laissait penser.

Teddy, tout à ses souvenirs, entama sa crêpe - qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de garnir, elle était très bien comme ça - en dirigeant ses pas vers le petit salon.

Il eut un sourire amusé en le trouvant impeccablement rangé. Andromeda n'exploitait pas d'elfes de maison, ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Elle était en revanche intransigeante sur le ménage, et sa perte en motricité ces dernières années avait fini par la contraindre à prendre une femme de ménage.

Elle demandait constamment à en changer, toujours insatisfaite, et Teddy n'était parvenu qu'à grande peine à lui faire entendre raison et à laisser la pauvre Liza -à qui on ne pouvait honnêtement rien reprocher- faire son travail en paix.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur les bibelots familiers ornant la pièce, une photo encadrée de son grand-père portant sa mère enfant dans ses bras, une écharpe à moitié finie dans le panier à travaux inachevés d'Andromeda, une sorte d'œuf en argile qu'il avait réalisé avec son atelier de poterie quand il avait huit ans.

Teddy sourit brièvement, planta ses dents avec enthousiasme une nouvelle fois dans sa crêpe et s'avança vers le fauteuil où s'était installée la Black reniée.

Pendant une micro-seconde, il sentit comme une ombre au tableau mais il la chassa de son esprit pour s'avancer vers elle. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à une poignée de mètres de sa grand-mère, une peur panique le submergea.

"Mamie ?" appela-t-il désemparé, secouant le corps frêle énergiquement. "Mamie, s'il-te-plaît !"

Il eut beau crier, pleurer, la secouer, faire les gestes de premier secours qu'il connaissait, s'arracher les cheveux et se reprocher de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, il ne put rien y faire.

Andromeda Tonks était morte dans son sommeil le 13 mars 2025, à l'âge de soixante et onze ans, laissant derrière elle un petit-fils inconsolable de presque vingt-sept ans.

Le jeune homme resta prostré aux pieds de celle qui l'avait élevé plusieurs minutes, où même plusieurs heures. Il ne se rendait plus bien compte, les émotions le submergeant.

La première chose qu'il vit vraiment après être en train dans une espèce d'état de trance fut le morceau de crêpe échoué par terre qu'il avait dû lâcher quand il avait commencé à comprendre qu'Andromeda était partie. C'était un détail tellement incongru, tellement peu à sa place dans le salon si bien rangé d'Andromeda Tonks que ça le fit tiquer.

Peut-être ne se serait-il même pas redressé si la force de l'habitude l'avait poussé à ramasser la nourriture qu'il avait fait tomber, la jeter à la poubelle et essuyer la surface sur laquelle elle était tombée. **Sa voix** lui revenait en tête

( _TEDDY ! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention ? Ramasse-moi ça. Scourgrify ! Ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu vois ? La tâche est déjà partie. Je n'aurais pas dû crier, viens là mon lapin. / Encore ? Qu'est-ce que je vais donc faire de toi ? / Teddy... Ne me dis pas que tu viens de renverser ton assiette... / A ton âge, on aurait pu croire que ça t'était passé... Nymphadora était exactement comme toi.)_

Teddy nettoya le sol d'un geste machinal de sa baguette. Il maîtrisait les sorts informulés mieux que beaucoup de jeunes gens de son âge.

Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour jeter son morceau de crêpe. Une fois sa mission terminée, la situation dans laquelle il était le frappa de nouveau et il s'affaissa contre la porte, face au mur à carreaux blancs et jaunes. Avec un éclair de lucidité, il pensa à envoyer un Patronus à James. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour en produire un corporel si un peu frémissant au lieu des quelques secondes ordinaires. Le souvenir habituel, celui de sa grand-mère lui parlant de ses parents, un album photo sur les genoux avait été trop douloureux en ce moment de deuil pour avoir une quelconque efficacité.

Il avait alors pensé à son autre famille. Ginny et ses paroles toujours encourageantes. Harry et ses bras toujours consolateurs. Les Potter. Lily, son amour du monde moldu et son sourire malicieux, Albus, son sens artistique et son humour incompréhensible et James bien sûr. James. James. James. James, le créateur de problèmes invétéré ; James, le farceur inégalé ; James, le botaniste insatiable ; James, l'amant passionné.

"Expecto Patronum"

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme quand le tamanoir argenté - qui avait été un écureuil avant que son patronus et celui de James ne s'intervertissent - apparut.

 _Viens._ instruisit-il avant de laisser la bête partir à la recherche de son petit-ami. Immédiatement, la disparition de l'animal se fit sentir et il entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Le tamanoir lui ramènerait James. Le jeune botaniste saurait le trouver, Teddy lui avait révélé ses plans pour l'après-midi le matin-même avant d'envoyer un hibou à Andromeda. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis presque dix mois et étaient en couple depuis plus de deux ans.

Personne ne savait pour eux deux. Pour le reste du monde, ce qui incluait leurs voisins, leur famille et leurs amis, ils n'étaient que de bons amis qui étaient aussi colocataires. Ils n'avaient juste pas trouvé de meilleure excuse pour vivre ensemble et ils n'étaient alors pas prêts à dévoiler leur relation. Pas qu'ils le soient aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas Teddy. James le voulait, lui. Mais...

Comment Ginny et Harry réagiraient ? Et si -

Le cheminement de sa pensée prit fin avant qu'il ne puisse finir de formuler ses insécurités dans le bric-à-brac qui lui servait de cerveau.

Il avait entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

"Là-haut, James !" appela-t-il d'une voix rauque, s'aidant du mur pour se relever avant de prendre la direction de l'escalier.

James fut en haut des marches en un instant.

"Teddy ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

L'autre jeune homme l'étreignit avec force, tremblant de tout son corps avant de se mettre à sangloter dans ses bras.

James avait toujours été vif et l'absence d'Andromeda et le chagrin qu'il avait lu sur Teddy avaient suffit à lui révéler la situation.

"Je suis là." répéta-t-il à plusieurs reprises, ses bras autour du Métamorphomage.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

"Tu as de la terre dans les cheveux." remarqua Teddy en passant sa main dans la tignasse noire de James.

 _Et de la morve sur mon t-shirt_ pensa l'autre jeune homme sans malice même s'il se garda de commenter. Son petit-ami n'était pas en mesure d'apprécier la nuance entre sarcasme et simple constat dans l'état où il était.

"Et ça t'étonne encore ? J'étais dans le jardin." rétorqua ce dernier avec un sourire.

James était toujours dans le jardin. C'était son paradis sur terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as planté ?" demanda Teddy, et une inquiétude légitime perçait dans sa voix tandis que ses cheveux devenaient violets de détresse.

James lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts et de lui voler un baiser.

"Rien de trop dangereux."

Teddy soupira. James avait rarement la même définition du danger que lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se contentant de sentir la chaleur de l'autre.

"Tu veux que je prévienne maman et papa pour qu'ils s'occupent de..."

"Reste."

"Je peux toujours leur écrire."

"Mamie n'a pas remplacé Zehra. Elle disait qu'elle ne lui survivrait sûrement pas assez longtemps pour cet investissement. Je pensais lui acheter un autre hibou pour son prochain anniversaire." expliqua Teddy.

"Patronus ?" demanda James, à court d'idées pour une fois.

Teddy se mit à peser le pour et le contre. Il n'avait pas la force de s'occuper de tout tout seul. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire son coming out, et encore moins par patronus.

"Tu as besoin de tout le soutien à disposition." insista James. "Je ne veux pas te forcer à avouer quoi que ce soit à mes parents, on peut dire que nos patronus se sont inversés à cause d'un sort que j'ai voulu tester, ils y croiront." dit-il avec conviction.

"Je t'aime." murmura Teddy contre ses lèvres.

"C'est réciproque." répondit James sur le même ton. "Tu es celui qui avait des doutes sur notre relation et refusais d'admettre notre évidente attirance l'un pour l'autre, pas moi."

"C'est juste tellement compliqué, James. Harry et Ginny, les Weasley... Vous êtes tous ma famille. La seule famille qu'il me reste maintenant. Si ça se passe mal, je me retrouverais seul."

"Tu m'aurais moi." soupira James en l'attirant encore plus à lui.

"J'aurais voulu que ma grand-mère sache pour nous deux." observa Teddy.

Il y avait tellement de regrets dans la voix du jeune homme.

"Pas grand chose ne lui échappait. Je suis sûre qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose." commenta James, se voulant rassurant.

Teddy lui sourit. Et Merlin, James aurait pu mourir mille morts pour ce sourire, même timide, même fantomatique. A ce moment-là, il sut que la réaction de Ginny, ou d'Harry ou de n'importe qui d'autre lui importait peu.

"Tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie qu'ils soient là et je veux qu'ils sachent aussi. Eux tous. Le monde entier. J'ai envie de le crier sur les toits."

James resta bouche bée.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" demanda Teddy moqueusement.

L'autre rit doucement, ses mains dans celles de Teddy, qui raffermit sa prise.

"Expecto Patronum." prononcèrent-ils en chœur et deux silhouettes d'animaux apparurent côte à côte.


	2. Espoir

"Je sens... C'est comme du vide. Savoir qu'on a perdu quelque chose pour ne plus jamais le retrouver. Elle... Je..."

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner les mots.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre." le rassura Ginny en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Ils étailent tous - Harry, Ginny, James et Teddy- installés dans la cuisine d'Andromeda devant une tasse de thé. Ginny et son mari s'étaient occupés de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Teddy jetais de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'assiette de crêpes froides posée sur le plan de travail.

"Hum, ça va. Je crois. C'est pas que je ne veux pas vous dire, mais c'est dur à décrire. C'est comme si mon monde s'était effondré en quelque sorte." avait-il dit en lissant négligemment la nappe à petites fleurs rouges du plat de la main.

Le motif était douloureusement familier. Les coquelicots avaient été les fleurs préférées d'Andromeda Tonks. Il traça le contour d'une des formes familières avec délicatesse. Elle s'ouvrit sous ses doigts. Si le jeune homme appréciait le monde moldu, où il vivait avec James, il fallait reconnaître que la magie avait du bon, parfois.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, Teddy." avait dit Ginny en se penchant vers lui et Harry avait acquiescé, assis sur la chaise à côté de celle de sa femme.

James était resté silencieux, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

Teddy prit le temps de le regarder. James était le seul des enfants Potter à porter des vêtements moldus. C'était la mode quand les aînés des enfants Weasley étaient adolescents, et Victoire, Roxane, Dominique, Molly, Teddy et même James s'y étaient mis. Le reste de la famille croyait aux robes sorcières plus qu'aux jeans moldus, à l'exception d'Hermione, Harry et Angelina.

Le jeans que James portait était délavé et usé aux genoux, tâchés de terre. Il portait un des t-shirts rapiécés qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre pour jardiner. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, en partie en raison de leur état naturel et en partie parce que Teddy avait passé les mains dedans.

Les yeux bruns de James brillaient d'un éclat amusé et il arborait ce stupide petit sourire en coin. Il s'était rendu compte que son petit-ami le détaillait de la tête au pieds et son haussement de sourcil interrogateur avait la saveur d'un de ses "Tu aimes la vue?" moqueur que James ne cessait de lui lancer quand les yeux de Teddy s'attardaient sur lui.

Ce ne devait pas être le seul à avoir remarqué où l'attention du jeune Métamorphomage s'était tournée parce qu'il y eut un raclement de gorge et Teddy se rappela qu'il n'était pas seul avec James dans leur petit pied-à-terre mais chez sa grand-mère en présence des Potter.

"A ce propos, j'ai cru recevoir le patronus de James avec la voix de Teddy, et Harry me disait qu'il avait lui reçut un écureuil qui parlait comme James. Remarquable, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Ginny avait croisé les bras et regardait tour à tour les jeunes gens avec l'expression d'un chat qui aurait mangé un canari.

James et Teddy échangèrent un regard qui aurait pu être furtif si Harry et Ginny ne scrutaient pas le moindre de leur mouvement.

"Vraiment ?" demanda James, feignant la surprise.

Ses parents devaient bien lui accorder ça, c'était un excellent comédien.

Teddy lui adressa un sourire attendri si un peu triste et James cligna des yeux, sentant le rouge lui montait aux joues et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Il délivra sa baguette de l'étui accroché à sa taille.

"Expecto Patronum" murmura-t-il et l'écureuil argenté en jaillit pour aller se lover contre Teddy.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça." déclara James d'un ton faussement outré. "Que mon superbe tamanoir se change en rongeur rabougri, quelle surprise !"

"Hum ?" interrogea Teddy, qui n'avait d'yeux pour le moment que pour la créature magique sur ses genoux.

" Tu es une mauvaise influence, Teddy Lupin. Arrête de lui faire du charme, il ne me reconnaît plus comme son propriétaire." bougonna James, et Teddy pouvait dire que ce n'était pas uniquement pour le spectacle.

Un sourire se traça sur son visage fatigué.

"Jaloux, Jamie ?" dit-il.

"De toi, non. De cet écureuil ? Humm, laisse moi réfléchir."

"Les enfants, on est toujours là, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué." intervint Ginevra Potter.

Teddy eut la bienséance de paraître embarrassé. Ça n'effleura pas l'esprit de James.

Le garçon aux cheveux rose pâle se mordit la lèvre, hocha la tête comme pour conclure un monologue intérieur et se leva d'un air décidé. James se rapprocha de lui après avoir fait disparaître son patronus.

Ils étaient assez proches pour se tenir la main dorénavant mais aucun des deux ne fit mine de le faire.

"Tant qu'on y est, James et moi... On se disait que... et peut-être que..." débuta Teddy en buttant sur les mots, pris de panique.

"Laisse-moi faire." dit James à voix basse.

Teddy décida de lui faire confiance et fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

"Ce que Teddy voulait dire, c'est qu'on est ensemble, lui et moi. En couple."

"Je te l'avais bien dit" commenta Ginny d'un ton triomphant en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, interloqués et se mirent à rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, leurs nerfs ayant été mis à rude épreuve.

Une fois calmés, ils concentrèrent leur attention sur les parents de James.

"Harry ?" plaida Teddy, son parrain n'ayant encore rien dit.

La main de James s'empara de la sienne fermement.

"Depuis combien de temps ?" demanda l'Auror aux cheveux striés de gris.

"Il était majeur"

"Deux ans"

Les deux réponses fusèrent en même temps.

"Deux ans ?"

Harry siffla. Ginny n'avait commencé à avoir des doutes que quelques mois auparavant.

"Et quelques mois, papa. J'avais presque vingt ans." remarqua James.

"Et vous n'avez jamais pensé qu'on aurait aimé savoir, les garçons ?"

Le ton de Ginny était blessé et rien ne transparaissait sur le visage de Harry.

"Mamie ne savait pas non plus. James voulait vous le dire mais je ne voulais pas vous décevoir et encore moins vous perdre." avoua piteusement Teddy, ne voulant pas laisser le blâme retomber sur son petit-ami, qui lui serra la main un peu plus fort.

Le Métamorphomage fixe son regard sur le sol, étudiant une miette oubliée par la dernière personne à avoir passé le balai. Liza ou Andromeda ? Sûrement la jeune femme, rien n'échappait à la septagénaire.

"Oh, Teddy, on savait déjà que James n'avait aucune affinité pour la gent féminine et nous n'avons aucun problème avec ça." tenta de le réconforter la femme qui était pour lui ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une mère.

Il lui répondit par un sourire incertain et tira sur sa manche, habitude qu'il avait développée quand il était gêné. Harry était certain d'avoir vu Remus faire la même chose au 12 square Grimmaurd. Sans doute quand il avait posé une question sur sa relation avec Sirius, qui avait paru ambiguë à l'adolescent qu'il était. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler avec le garçon. Cependant, il y avait plus urgent.

Harry aurait mis sa main à couper que Teddy ne craignait pas qu'ils désapprouvent de son orientation sexuelle et qu'ils les auraient envoyer paître si c'était le cas. Le garçon avait très peu de patience pour le manque de tolérance - comme en attestaient plusieurs lettres de McGonagall concernant des bagarres dans les couloirs.

"Ginny, je ne crois pas qu'il parle de ça." dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux rebelle en arrière du plat de la main. Il vit la surprise dans le regard de sa femme mais très vite elle sembla comprendre de quoi il relevait.

"Oh !" s'exclama-t-elle avant que ses yeux s'étrécissent pour mieux étudier le jeune Lupin. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

"Harry a raison. James... Il pourrait trouver tellement mieux. Moins... ou plus... Mieux. Je ne suis pas... je n'ai pas..."

Apparemment, le manque de confiance en soi était héréditaire.

"Teddy, d'une certaine façon tu es aussi notre enfant. Tu es parfait comme tu es." lui assura Ginny en se levant pour serrer les deux jeunes hommes dans ses bras.

"Et je pense que James a très bien choisi." ajouta Harry en regardant son filleul dans les yeux.

Teddy hocha la tête, les yeux humides de reconnaissance, et aussi un peu parce qu'il regrettait n'avoir rien dit à Andromeda et qu'elle lui manquait.

"Merci papa." souffla James.

Ginny s'écarta un peu des deux garçons pour les regarder tous les deux.

"Je suis tellement contente pour vous. Quoi que votre relation devienne, vous ferez tous les deux toujours partie de la famille." affirma-t-elle, principalement au bénéfice de Teddy.

"Merci, Gin."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Est-ce que vous voulez rester à la maison jusqu'aux obsèques ?"

James se tourna vers Teddy. Il secoua la tête.

"Je préfèrerais être chez nous. J'ai des choses à faire et on ne peut pas abandonner tes plantes, après tout." dit-il doucement, les yeux baissés.

Il n'osait pas refuser l'hospitalité de Ginevra Potter en la regardant dans les yeux. Tout ce dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat c'était de James. La mère de ce dernier sembla le comprendre et n'insista pas.

Quand eurent lieu les adieux, Ginevra prit son fils dans ses bras.

"Prends soin de Teddy pour moi." lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête gravement. Il prenait cette mission au sérieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, les obsèques d'Andromeda Tonks née Black prirent place. Les Potter et les Malefoy se tenaient aux premiers rangs, en compagnie de Teddy Lupin, qui tenait la main de James avec force.

Le lendemain, la Gazette du sorcier aurait de quoi faire des gorges chaudes, mais pour le moment Teddy était soutenu dans son deuil et c'était tout ce qui comptait : la main de James dans la sienne pendant qu'il rendait un dernier hommage à sa grand-mère, Harry à ses côtés, solide comme un roc, Ginny qui lui tendait un nouveau mouchoir d'un air concerné, Albus et Lily qui se disputaient pour savoir qui avait marché sur les pieds de l'autre à voix basse.


End file.
